Red Guy
Description The Red Guy (referred to as "Harry" by some fans)is the main protagonist of the Don't Hug Me I'm Scared franchise. He is the most unenthusiastic of the three main characters. During Episode 4, when Colin the Computer asks for his name, some fans say that he was cut off when he says "Dr-". In Episode 6 Red Guy appears in a world full of 'Red Guys' similar in appearance. His boss in this world has a name tag, which spells Red Guy, suggesting all of their names might be just "Red Guy." And All of the "Red Guys" in the world act similar, and look exactly the same, but our Red Guy is showing some enthusiasm. Some theorize that this might have taken place in the past, and he wanted to share his ideas with others, but the "Red Guys" booed and showed no interest in his thoughts. Although fans also think to add on to the theory, that when Roy reaches out his arm to Red Guy, he wants to help him to make his dream come true, to make a television show of his very own, but the media corrupts it, making it chaos. But its just a theory by the fans. We don't know if it's true or not. Appearance The Red Guy has a red, stringy 'mane'/'head' and white eyes on the top of his head. Unlike the other puppets, he is a suit and his movements are controlled by the person inside. He is the largest of the three puppets. In Colin's digital world, his eyes hover slightly above his head. Personality The Red Guy is the most unenthusiastic out of the friends. In every video he has acted bored, sarcastic and uninterested and always spoke in a monotone. He seems to be the most responsible caretaker of the other two, acting wary about unfamiliar situations. It is theorized that the Red Guy is the teenager in all of them going into adulthood, the Bird guy is an elderly, and the Yellow Guy is a kid Quotes *"That sounds really boring." (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) *"Come on guys, stop mucking around!" (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2) * ¨But we don't really want to, we're going to miss our show.¨ (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2) * "It's 9:30 there's fish everywhere. *shrugs* (in a quieter voice) Fish everywhere." (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2) * "He seems upset about something. I wonder what will happen." (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3) * "I guess it must be because we love you." (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3) * "Actually, we already have a computer." (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4) * (Angry at Colin) "SHUT UP!" (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4) * (Sarcastically) "Oh yeah, wow, wow, wow – 'cause of the computer." (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4) * (Singing) "I am a file and you... put documents in me... do do do do a file'' (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6) * (Singing) "What's your favorite Idea? Mine is being Creative. How do you get that idea? You just have to think Creatively. * "I wonder what will happen..." (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 / 6) * "Well my name is-" (Don't hug me im scared 4) * "Wait What?- (head explodes) (Don't hug me im scared 4) Trivia *The Red Guy was the victim of Colin the computer. Whilst trying to escape Colin's digital "home", he walked out then his head exploded. This all happened at the end of DHMIS 4. *The only time he showed some interest in a subject was when the computer was telling them about the endless possibilities of the Digital World. *Unlike the other puppets in the trio, he doesn't wear clothes. *He did appear throughout the fifth DHMIS, first in the house diagram, outside the Organs room, He was standing above the camera before the static appeared, his head was in the microwave, and lastly walking out of a phonebooth in the credits. These were the signs of him going into adulthood, and soon to be in the "real" world in Don't hug me im scared 6. *It is theorised by fans that he was the one calling Duck Guy. *The Red guy's fan name is Harry. *He seemed to miss the 'teachers' in the previous episodes. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 1 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 2 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 3 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 4 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 5 Category:Don't Hug Me I'm Scared 6